


the cupboard's to blame

by xylodemon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Broom Cupboard Sex, Ficlet, First Time, M/M, MWPP Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-07
Updated: 2007-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:45:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylodemon/pseuds/xylodemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which accidents happen when two boys are trapped in a broom cupboard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the cupboard's to blame

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://sazzlette.livejournal.com/profile)[**sazzlette**](http://sazzlette.livejournal.com/), because she was bored.

James' hands are warm, and Sirius twists as sweaty, Quaffle-rough fingers worm under his shirt and skitter over his belly. He can't really breathe. There's a mop handle digging into his side, and he's got James' stupid, stupid hair in his face, and James is pulling on his tie. Sirius twists again, jerking as his elbow slams into the wall, and James' mouth finds his jaw, hot and wet and open, and his tongue slides over Sirius' skin.

"Oh, fuck, James says. His hand's on Sirius' thigh, and his chest hitches against Sirius' knee. "Fuck."

The cupboard's to blame for this. It's tiny and cramped and dusty, and it fairy reeks of the shit Filch uses to clean the loos, and they've been trapped in here for hours, curled together to avoid a bucket of manky rags. And James had laughed at one of Sirius' jokes, laughed right into Sirius' mouth, and in the dark, with their legs tangled and James' fingers twisted in the leg of his trousers, it had been so easy to lean in that last inch and push his lips against James'.

"Fuck." James' tongue darts out, and Sirius watches it. Less than a minute ago, it had been _inside Sirius' mouth_. "Christ, Padfoot. I don't--"

"--shut up," Sirius snaps, holding James still by a handful of tie. He's ridiculously, just ridiculously hard, and he figures James is too, and he'll be damned if James is going to bugger off now and leave him to wank alone in this awful, spidery cupboard. "Just shut up, yeah?"

"Right."

And they're kissing again, and it's _brilliant_. Sirius still can't breathe, but James' tongue is in his mouth, just like it'd been before, so that's all right, except now he really wants a hand in his trousers. He yanks on James' tie, his teeth catching on James' lip as he pulls James against him. Their noses bump, and James' tongue slips toward Sirius' cheek. Sirius fits his leg between James', pressing his thigh up until it nudges James' cock, and James -- complete girl that he is -- grabs at Sirius' shirt and moans into Sirius' neck.

"I don't... we can't" -- James' mouth drags past Sirius' ear -- "I'm not touching your knob."

"Yeah, all right." Sirius shifts a bit, tipping his thigh up a little more, and James gasps and pushes back against him. "I won't touch yours, then."

"You were gonna?"

"Might've thought about it."

James closes his eyes, but his mouth dips toward Sirius'. "Oh, shite." He snags one hand in Sirius' hair, and the other twitches toward Sirius' flies. "Budge up a bit, I can't-- yeah." Sirius reaches for James at the same time, and his hand bangs off James' wrist, and James' stupid, stupid hair is in his mouth _again_. "Yeah."

And this -- _this_ \-- is even more brilliant than kissing. He's never really thought about having James' cock in his hand, but there it is. He tightens his fingers and strokes, and James shivers, and really, this isn't nearly as odd as it should be.

"Our trousers are still on," James says, as his hand slips inside Sirius' pants. "We're not bent, if we keep our trousers on, right?"

"Right."


End file.
